User talk:15 Master1/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to EverybodyEdits Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bluecoin.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Great DBF (Talk) 14:36, August 13, 2010 Thanks Thanks for helping out the wiki with all of your edits! If you need to know how to do anything, just let me know. DBF 20:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Just one thing. If you are going to make really short articles like you've been doing could you put template:stub at the end of them? Thanks. DBF 20:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:EE Team Eh, no thanks. While it sounds like fun I'm not very good at building and you'd probably be better by getting someone else. Thanks for the offer though. DBF 13:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Tool Thanks for the help with the wiki. I've made you a rollback, so now you can revert somebodies edit in one click instead of having to manually get rid of it or undoing it. It's in the edit history page next to the undo button. DBF 19:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Editable If there's something you want to change with the main page, I've unprotected it so now registered users can edit it, but guests can't. DBF 21:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Those look awesome. Thanks! DBF 17:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) How can I add a Category? Hey, I'm new to editing wiki's as you can probably tell. Anyway how do you add a category? Like on the left menu bar? I was thinking of a toolbar category for the different options with an article describing each one. And do you have any tips or advice? - All i can suggest is asking an admin. Also, please don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~ (Without spaces)) 15 Master1 (talk) 15:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay thank you :) also a test for signature... Odysseus214 15:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You're an admin Nobody else wants the job, so you're a temporary admin..when I get back I'll decide whether I should make you a permanent admin or not. See EverybodyEdits Wiki:Administrators for what you can do. DBF 14:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on adminship! From what I've seen you're perfect for the job, along with DBF of course :P Odysseus214 00:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome I appreciate the thanks, and I also want to thank your for all of the work you have put into the wiki. I have many more articles to add to make sure the knowledge the EX Crew acquired throughout their time together is not lost, so hopefully many will benefit when they read the wiki. I also want to make sure the history of this group is preserved for future players to read about once Everybody Edits reaches critical mass and explodes on the scene with many new members in the not too distant future. Mustang ex 10:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Do you have any idea how to add a favicon to the wiki? I tried changing favicon.jpg but it didn't do anything :/ It's not that important but just wondering if you know how DBF 21:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Lots of problems uploading images I sent the same message to the Great DBF, but if you can help me now that will help. I have been having lots of problems with uploading images. Let me list them out. 1) I can't upload an image into the default image placeholder. I always have to first delete the placeholder, save the page, and then add a new image with a second page edit. 2) Many times my upload fails. I either see no preview after I hit the upload button, or I see the preview but the image fails to load when inserted into the page. 3) When I want to overwrite an uploaded image, many times the overwrite will seem successful but the old image will appear on the page. This is why you will see in the activity feed that I uploaded an image with the same name over and over and over, since the old image I wanted to overwrite would not go away and kept appearing in the page. Please help me overcome these problems, they are drastically increasing the time it takes for me to make wiki pages.Mustang ex 07:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Images 2) Uploading it twice usually fails to solve the problem. It almost seems random when the picture finally uploads correctly, and it often takes more than two times. 3) I always delete the placeholder when I try to overwrite the old image. Right now I still can't get the old image to go away, and everytime I upload the new one it just fails to appear in the article even though the new image appears correctly if you view it from the activity list. Look at the first image at http://everybodyedits.wikia.com/wiki/Confined_Jumps and compare it to http://everybodyedits.wikia.com/wiki/File:Confined_jumps1.png, they should be the same but for some reason the old image keeps appearing on the wiki page. Do you have any idea how to fix it? Mustang ex 07:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the solution The solution worked, and the article is now finally fixed and formatted properly. Also thanks for adding in the templates, I was going to do that after I finished all of my articles but the problem with uploading greatly delayed my progress, so I appreciate the help. Mustang ex 08:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Crew I'll join sure. Pikness34 aka Glass U Be sure you think about people , not you.